ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Servbot
The Servbots, known as Kobun (コブン) in Japan, are 41 small all-purpose support robots from the Mega Man Legends series created by Tron Bonne, each with its own distinct personality and talent. They are henchmen loyal to the Bonne family of air pirates and are the crew on board the Gesellschaft. They work in several tasks like piloting the Gesellschaft and fighting machines used in missions, cleaning, cooking, help Tron build and repair machines, among others in their schedule. Although Tron built forty Servbots, forty-one of them exist, with the origin of the forty-first Servbot being unknown to her. Their cute appearance is useful in avoiding suspicion. The Servbots have childlike personalities and love Tron as a mother, but often get in trouble for their mistakes, and she punishes them severely when they goof off. The Servbots are somewhat cowardly, timid, and unreliable, but they are also steadfast and hard-working, always trying their best to the Bonne family. Due to their small size, they aren't very strong physically, but in the Nakkai Desert they are shown to be strong enough to lift a boulder of their size and hold it for a few seconds before letting it fall on them. They have great endurance, being able to survive several dangers like flames, spikes, and large explosions, but they aren't indestructible. Personality Servbots are similar in appearance to LEGO figures and are often referred to as "Lego People" for that reason. They also serve as the comic relief throughout the Legends series. During their adventures in The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, the Servbots don't seem to realize (or perhaps care) that they're stealing or doing anything wrong. Rather, they probably see their missions as just playing or simply doing anything they can to make Tron happy. In The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, Servbot 40 becomes interested in interior design and talking about his feelings. The in-game description mentions that he is "learning that it's okay to be different." Ironically, in the Japanese version of this game, Servbot 40 is intensely perverted. With this in mind, many of his "innocent" activities (Reading a "style" magazine, investigating Tron's drawers, etc...) don't appear to be quite so innocent any more. They are unconditionally loyal and will gladly do anything for Tron, in contrast to the disloyal and double dealing Birdbots. Sprites Trivia *Their Japanese name, "Kobun", means "henchman". *Their name is misspelled as "Servebots" in instruction manuals and some games from the MegaMan Battle Network series. *Servbots bear a resemblance to the Lego minifigures. *Servbot #41 is mentioned indirectly in Mega Man Legends 2 when Servbot #20 sent a letter to Mega Man asking for him to become Servbot #42 to cheer Tron. Also, the Servbot's card from SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS says 41 of them exist, and the attack Lunch Rush from Marvel vs. Capcom 2 causes 40 hits when used by the Servbot and 41 hits (40 Servbots and Data) with Tron, who has one Servbot helping her, making a total of 41 Servbots. *There are three unused skills in The Misadventures of Tron Bonne called "Steering", "Cooking" and "Lookout". Those are believed to be the skills of Servbots #11, #21, and #24, respectively. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 2 and the mobile phone game Kobun ga Tobun, some Servbots are shown to have retractable propellers in their heads, which allow them to fly for a short time. This is also shown in the Lunch Rush card from SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters 2 Expand Edition. *After defeating one of the evil replicas of KOS-MOS (a Namco character) in chapter 25 of Namco × Capcom, Tron suggests to create a hybrid of Servbot and KOS-MOS with the remaining parts of the copies, and Servbot #17 suggests the name "KOB-MOS" ("SER-MOS"), but Shion, the co-creator of the original, was against the idea. Gallery Illustrations Mvc2-servbot.jpg|Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Mega Man Legends Category:Non-human Characters Category:Genderless Category:Neutral Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Characters Who Debuted in 1997 Category:Marvel vs. Capcom 2 Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom